


Au Naturel

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Off and On Again [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: Home before Chris, Sebastian finds himself thinking about how hot and sweaty Chris will be when Chris gets home.





	Au Naturel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/89270799231/itsebastian-evanstan-au-because-i-saw-this-nsfw) forever ago.
> 
> This part takes place sometime after they're an established, long-term couple and have moved in together.

**Title** : Au Naturel  
**Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
**Word Count** : 750  
**Rating** : M  
**Warnings** : fluff and smut, use of endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Home before Chris, Sebastian finds himself thinking about how hot and sweaty Chris will be when Chris gets home.  
**A/N** : Inspired by this [NSFW GIF](http://fauxreskin.tumblr.com/post/83228050313). This was also originally posted on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/89270799231/itsebastian-evanstan-au-because-i-saw-this-nsfw) ages ago.

Chris usually gets home before Sebastian, but it’s summer and they’ve got more natural light to work by so Chris’ foreman works everyone a little later than normal. Chris lets Sebastian know he’ll be home a little late, asks if Sebastian wants to order in because, after  _his_  work day, Chris just wants to shower and eat and relax. Sebastian replies with a nonchalant  _yeah, sure_ , but he can’t stop thinking about Chris sweaty and probably a little dirty. Chris always cleans himself up before Sebastian gets home, but really, he loves sweaty Chris.

He knows that Chris is going to head to their bedroom when he first gets home, so Sebastian holes up there. He’s already half hard from the thought of Chris sweat-damp and filthy so he strips down to his underwear. 

Chris’ truck is loud as it pulls into the driveway and Sebastian rolls onto his stomach, legs spread a little so he can grind against the firmness of their mattress. It feels  _fantastic_ and he fists one hand in the comforter, hips surging as he rubs off against their bed. He  _hopes_ that Chris hasn’t taken off his tool belt. 

Cap barks and he hears Chris baby talk her for a few seconds before telling her he needs a shower. Sebastian rocks harder, feet shifting along the mattress, moan spilling from his lips when he hears Chris’ breathing catch as he stops in the doorway of their room. 

“Jesus  _Christ_ , Bash…” and he glances back at Chris, Chris’ pupils blown and  _fuck_ he’s still got his tool belt strapped around his trim waist. The belt rests above the thickening swell of Chris’ cock and Sebastian moans. 

“I hope you’re not too desperate for that shower…" 

” _God_  no,“ says Chris, kicking off his heavy boots and climbing on the bed behind Sebastian. He drops his hands to his tool belt and stops when Sebastian shakes his head. 

"I’m already close, just–" 

And Chris curses, yanking down Sebastian’s underpants and then undoing his jeans enough to work his cock out of the fly. He presses close and slides his dick along the cleft of Sebastian’s ass, reaching around and curling his fingers around Sebastian’s length. They rock together and Chris uses his free hand to press Sebastian’s ass against his cock. 

They hardly find a decent rhythm before Sebastian comes, Chris’ musk and the occasional drag of Chris’ cockhead over his hole making him groan, hips shuddering through his orgasm. His eyes are heavy lidded as he looks back at Chris, Chris’ hands squeezing his ass to give him a tighter space to fuck. He keeps his gaze on Chris’ hips; his tool belt hangs low around his waist, cock thick and jutting from his otherwise clothed body. He moans his boyfriend’s name and Chris groans, muscles tensing as he stripes the small of Sebastian’s back with his release. 

Chris leans over Sebastian’s back, forehead pressed against Sebastian’s nape and he kisses the top knob of Sebastian’s spine before flopping onto his back to catch his breath. 

Sebastian smiles crookedly and rolls onto his side, palming Chris’ cheek and pressing a kiss to each of the two moles on Chris’ throat. "Hey, so food should be here in thirty." 

"Yeah…food,” says Chris, absently carding his fingers through Sebastian’s straightened hair.

“You’re going to want to get into the shower now if you want to be able to eat the food hot,  _iubit_.”

“How can you even  _think_  right now? I was gonna shower and then  _you_ –and  _this_ –and you were–and I  _can’t_ –” 

“I,” Sebastian flushes, rubbing his thumb along the scruffy line of Chris’ jaw, “might have been thinking about you all sweaty since you messaged me…”

“ _Jesus_ ,” laughs Chris, tilting his head and kissing the pad of Sebastian’s thumb. He curls his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pulls him to sit up with him. “You should probably shower with me so I don’t have to send you to tip the delivery person with my come all over your back.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Better hurry up, then, because we’ve only got,” he glances at the bedside clock, “twenty minutes to shower and…take care of you again.”

Chris dips his chin and catches Sebastian’s hand before Sebastian can fist his still half-hard dick. “Yeah, alright. Also, hello, I’m home,” he says leaning forward and kissing Sebastian softly, “Love you.”

Sebastian grins stupidly and kisses Chris again, shooing him off the bed with a, “Get in the bathroom, you meatball.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
